Clinical studies and practice have shown that reducing pressure in proximity to a tissue site can augment and accelerate growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but it has proven particularly advantageous for treating wounds. Regardless of the etiology of a wound, whether trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound is important to the outcome. Treatment of wounds or other tissue with reduced pressure may be commonly referred to as “negative-pressure therapy,” but is also known by other names, including “negative-pressure wound therapy,” “reduced-pressure therapy,” “vacuum therapy,” and “vacuum-assisted closure,” for example. Negative-pressure therapy may provide a number of benefits, including migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues, improved blood flow, and micro-deformation of tissue at a wound site. Together, these benefits can increase development of granulation tissue and reduce healing times.
While the clinical benefits of negative-pressure therapy are widely known, the cost and complexity of negative-pressure therapy can be a limiting factor in its application, and the development and operation of negative-pressure systems, components, and processes continue to present significant challenges to manufacturers, healthcare providers, and patients.
Often debris located in or on a tissue site may hinder the application of beneficial therapy, increasing healing times and the risk of further tissue damage. Debris can include necrotic tissue, foreign bodies, biofilms, slough, eschar, and other debris that can negatively impact tissue healing. Removal of the tissue debris can be accomplished through debridement processes; however, debridement processes can be painful to a patient and may result in further damage to the tissue site. Debriding a tissue site can also be a time-consuming process that may significantly delay the application of other beneficial therapies, such as negative-pressure therapy or instillation therapy. The development of systems, components, and processes to aid in the removal of debris to decrease healing times and increase positive patient outcomes continue to present significant challenges to manufacturers, healthcare providers, and patients.